The invention relates to a paving screed for a paver used for road constructions and provided with a floating screed.
In the case of pavers which are provided with a chassis and with a trailed floating paving screed which is articulated on the later via tension arms and of which the setting angle relative to the ground can be set via actuating cylinders and which comprises at least one ground-facing screed board, mix is introduced via a front hopper, is conveyed by means of a conveyer into the region in front of the paving screed and is distributed there over the width of the paving screed by means of a distributor auger, in order then to be paved by means of the paving screed.
For larger paving widths, a basic screed of the paving screed can be widened by extendable screed parts being extended and/or by screed lengthening parts being attached to the extendable screed part. It is known in this context that the extendable screed parts are manually adjustable in terms of their height with respect to the basic screed by means of spindles. However, this is complicated and time-consuming.
The object of the invention is to provide a paving screed with a possibility to adjust extendable screed parts in terms of their height relative to the basic screed in a convenient way.
According to the invention, spindles for adjusting the height of extendable screed parts are adjustable via a common drive motor, the actuation of the drive motor being able to release automatically for the duration of actuation hydraulically actuable tensioners via which the extendable screed is connected to the basic screed, whilst the extendable screed part is additionally connected to the basic screed via spring-biased screws, in such a way that it becomes possible for the height of the extendable screed part to be adjusted relative to the basic screed, but a clamping force is nevertheless exerted between these. Any play of the spindles, which could cause the spindle to swing, does not occur as a result. The hydraulically actuable tensioners are automatically tensioned again by terminating the actuation of the drive motor.
Further embodiments, advantages and objects of the invention will become apparent from the following description and from the claims.